


better off as lovers

by soulfriend



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Party, i mean. it COULD be canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfriend/pseuds/soulfriend
Summary: Sam was aware of the realization that he and Roberto were alone together, in the kitchen, away from everyone else. Slightly intoxicated. He felt the strong urge to try something stupid.Set at the house party in New Mutants vol. 3 #50.
Relationships: Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	better off as lovers

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as the air conditioning cooled his skin. San Francisco didn’t get nearly as hot as other places in summer, but sometimes the heat was still a bit too much for Sam. And even though the sun was setting, the cool air of the kitchen was still refreshing after hours outside.

He got a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with ice water. He’d only had one beer (okay, maybe he’d started a second one), but it didn’t take much to get him feeling tipsy; Sam had never been much of a party animal. He hoped the water would help clear his mind, but it still felt muddled with heat and alcohol. Oh well.

He heard the back door open and footsteps approaching the kitchen. He turned and his gaze landed on Roberto. “Hey, ‘Berto. Enjoying the party? How’s Amara?”

Roberto gave a dramatic sigh. “Not interested. Turns out she was only dancing with me to be nice.” He gestured towards the fridge. “Move over. We’re out of punch.”

Sam took a breath in and was hit with the smell of alcohol practically hanging off Roberto. “Really don’t think that’s the best idea for you, buddy.”

Roberto rolled his eyes. “What if I said it wasn’t for me?”

“I’d say it’s a shit excuse and there’s no fooling me.” Sam begrudgingly stepped aside. “But I’d probably let you by anyway.”

The door swung open in Sam’s direction, so Roberto was briefly hidden from Sam’s view. There was silence as Roberto rummaged through the fridge for a beer. Sam was aware of the realization that he and Roberto were alone together, in the kitchen, away from everyone else. Slightly intoxicated. He felt the strong urge to try something stupid.

“Roberto.” The door swung shut, and he was met with Roberto’s gaze. He looked Sam up and down, like he was sizing him up. Sam felt very warm.

“Yeah?” Sam was suddenly very grateful for the alcohol. Otherwise he didn’t think he’d have been able to grab the lapel of Roberto’s shirt and press his lips to his.

Roberto gave a surprised noise, then sighed into the kiss. He tilted his head to adjust the slightly awkward angle. Sam moved his hands to Roberto’s waist, and he felt Roberto standing on his tiptoes to reach him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He smiled, laughing into Roberto’s mouth. Roberto caught Sam’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking for a moment before deepening the kiss.

Sam felt himself being pushed back into the kitchen counter. He gave a small grunt at the impact. Roberto’s hands traveled down his body, eventually gripping Sam’s thighs and lifting him up onto the counter. Roberto rested his hands on either side of Sam’s hips, wedging himself between his legs. Sam tangled his hands in Roberto’s curly hair, let himself get lost in Roberto’s mouth.

He felt Roberto’s hands at his waist, venturing under his shirt to touch his bare skin. Sam took a quick breath in, then relaxed into the touch. He undid the buttons of Roberto’s shirt, letting one hand rest on his bare chest and the other on the back of his neck. Roberto gave a small noise, then broke away to plant kisses down Sam’s neck. Sam’s breath hitched.

“You good?” Roberto asked, voice heavy. Sam felt his breath tickle his collarbone. He ran a finger down Roberto’s jawline, tilting his face up to meet his own.

“Yeah,” he breathed, pulling him back in. He gave Roberto intermittent kisses as he pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, then cupped his face in his hands to kiss him deeply, wrapping his legs around his body.

Sam barely registered the footsteps that were approaching, and was vaguely aware of a presence at the entrance to the kitchen. He heard someone clear their throat, and Roberto drew back sharply, turning to see who’d walked in on them.

“Woah. Um. Sorry,” Dani said. She turned halfway around, a blush coloring her cheeks. “Guess I’ll leave you two to it.” Dani turned around the rest of the way and walked out of the kitchen, shaking her head. Roberto turned back to Sam, not looking ashamed in the slightest. He just gave a shrug and leaned back in to plant another kiss on Sam’s lips.

“You aren’t embarrassed at all, are you?” Sam muttered against Roberto’s mouth.

“Nope,” Roberto said drunkenly, pressing another kiss to Sam’s lips, then to his jaw.

“Still,” Sam said in between ragged breaths and kisses from Roberto. He felt Roberto’s teeth at the base of his neck, and he suppressed a small moan. “Don’t you think we should find somewhere a little more private?”

Roberto pulled back. “Whatever you want.” He traced Sam’s jaw with his finger before giving him one more quick kiss on the lips and pulling him down from the counter, interlocking their fingers.

They made their way up the steep staircase to Roberto’s bedroom, collapsing onto the twin size bed. Sam cupped Roberto’s face in his hands above him, pulling him down to join their lips again, and Roberto gave a low hum. He sat up, tugging his shirt off the rest of the way, then leaned back down to meet Sam’s lips.

They kissed for another minute or so, then Roberto drew back to lay on top of Sam, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck.

“I think I’m too tired to make out now,” Roberto mumbled. Sam felt his lips move against his skin. Both of their breaths were heavy, and Sam could feel Roberto’s heart racing as well as his own.

“Why don’t you sleep, then,” Sam said, wrapping an arm around Roberto’s waist and letting another hand get lost in his thick curls, wrapping them around his fingers. He pressed a gentle kiss to Roberto’s temple. “Goodnight.”

“G’night.” After what seemed like only a moment, Roberto’s breath had fallen into a sleepy rhythm. Sam felt a surge of affection, and he held Roberto close as he, too, drifted off.

* * *

Sam awoke to a warm presence beside him.  _ Huh, _ he thought,  _ that’s weird. _ Then he opened his eyes to see Roberto’s sleeping face inches away from his. Roberto’s arm was draped across his waist, one leg thrown over Sam’s body, almost koala-like. Sam nearly jumped out of the bed before remembering the previous night.

_ Right. Got a little drunk. Made out with my best friend. That happened. _

Well. If it had taken a little inebriation and direct action to make him realize his feelings for Roberto, then that’s what it had taken. Sam didn’t know if he’d ever have realized had he not confronted it head on.

Roberto must have sensed a shift in Sam. He blinked open his dark eyes, groaning.

“Hey, ‘Berto,” Sam said, pressing the back of his hand to his cheek and stroking with his thumb. Roberto let out a breath and smiled.

“Hey.” He opened his eyes, and Sam couldn’t help smiling too. “I’d say I definitely don’t have a killer hangover, but there’s no hiding anything from you.”

Sam chuckled. “Dumbass.” He placed a small, affectionate kiss on Roberto’s nose, almost without thinking. Everything came so naturally, now.

“Hey, are we a thing?” Roberto asked, seriousness tinging his tone.

“I think it’d be stupid to say we aren’t.” Sam looked at him. “D’you want to be?”

Roberto smiled again. “Yeah.” They kissed again, short and sweet, domestic, even. Sam rolled out of bed, out of Roberto’s arms, and stretched.

“You want anything from downstairs?” Sam asked. “Breakfast? Coffee?”

“Wow, if being a thing involves you bringing me breakfast in bed every morning, then consider me doubly glad I said yes.” Sam rolled his eyes, and Roberto laughed. “An aspirin would be great.”

Sam threw a shirt on-- Roberto’s-- and headed downstairs. Dani was at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee and looking at her phone. She raised an eyebrow upon Sam’s entrance.

“Not one word, Moonstar,” Sam grumbled, and Dani laughed.

“We were all wondering when you two would figure it out,” she said. “Took you long enough.”

“I am  _ so _ sorry about last night, Dani, we weren’t thinking--”

“Sam. Don’t apologize.” She took a sip of coffee. “Are you happy?”

Sam felt himself blush. “Yeah.”

“Good. I like seeing you happy.” She smirked. “It’s certainly better than you trying to stall by messing around with me.”

“God, I don’t even want to think about that,” Sam groaned, pouring himself his own cup. “That was… so weird, looking back on it.”

“Fine by me if we don’t ever mention it again,” Dani said. “Now go take care of Roberto, I’m sure the hangover is treating him well.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “He’s gonna be so obnoxious. But I love him.”

“I know,” Dani said. She raised her eyebrow again. “Now go tell him that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed leave a kudos/comment, and find me on tumblr [@samberto](https://samberto.tumblr.com)!


End file.
